dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:72.192.77.201
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Age Wiki talk:News page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Plus, registered users only see ads on the Main Page! If you are new to Fandom or wikis in general, please visit the for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made in or on the associated with each article. Please sign and date (using four tildes ~~~~) any messages you post on talk pages so that readers know who they're talking to. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 08:14, May 27, 2010 Advice Your message on Dragon Age Wiki talk:News was in the wrong place. I recommend starting a forum discussion over at Forum:Game Discussion if you wish to discuss it any further. I have saved your note here: :BOOM!.. ENOUGH SAID ABOUT DRAGON AGE. I'm sure most people who have played dragon age are feeling the same way that I have felt sence it came out. And that feeling is angziety for the second game or if there will even be another game. Me personally I would like for more traveling over thedas by boat and land just some way to get around to different places like in the books in the game that I took the time to read about. I would like to visit Sten. I dislike how the misleading offer to go to Stens homeland. I dont like how Morrigan runs off with my child and I dont get to go look for her. there are some places in the books on the game that discribe land that has not yet been explored that i would like to visit and hopefully find Morrigan and see how the baby is doing. Those are some of the exsamples. I would love too revisit all past characters, past places, and new places. In the game it talks about Duncans mother or father are from Tevinter Imperium or Anderfels it would be great to find out about his past and his history. I would want Alistair to keep his promise from the end of the game. Also Alistair talks about going back to Highever and we dont get to. Why does Howe get to be the Arl of so many places and I dont get to even get to go back home to Highever and continue to rule there. I like how I become the Arl of Amaranthine I just wish to contuinue to be the Warden Commandor. The game talks about how the first Warden lives at Weisshaupt fortress I would like to visit him. And ask him why the heck there arnt any Wardens guarding Ferelden besides me and my team. I would like to be able to take in my old friends into the Gray Wardens IF they sorvive and Wardens have the right of conscription I would also like to be able to conscript whoever I want into the Gray Wardens being man, woman, elf, dwarf, or mage and have a randomized percentage of surviving the joining. In shorter words I would like it to be more expansive with more freedoms. Anybody perferably the creaters of the game I would like a responce to this post. I mean no disrespect to the game by my comments of what I dont like because I really love this game sence Legend of the dragoon. I would not like another add on to the first dragon age. (Dragon age awakening is also awesome. '''PLEASE MAKE A PART 2....3....4....5...JK BUT NO FOR REAL WE ALL WOULD LIKE A SECOND GAME')'' Thanks. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 08:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC)